Could There Be Love?
by neo8
Summary: mika is having a hard time dealing with vel's peverted ways. than one day she can't take no more she takes erikos and walks away leveing the pervet behind. than mika runs into a snake will, it be to late for vel to save them, will I ever shut up? R


piewolvesandsuch owns vel the white erman I own mika and we both ouwn erikos and i rote the story amen to that on with the show!  
  
Okay, Mika and Erikos are attacked by this snake called "Aragon" I just had to name him. Anyway, Mika fought with all her power, defending the little bat from the hunngry snake but it wasn't enough. Her bow snapped and it bit her on the leg. Then Vel came running with his sword drawn. It was a fierce battle. Her was injured and weak then in one final move he slaughtered the snake in the head. you'll like it!,...I hope.  
  
could there be love there   
  
Smack  
  
"VEl! STOP TOUCHING ME! THE ONLY REASON I LET YOU JOIN ME IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU'D BE USEFUL, WELL I WAS WRONG! YOU WANT ME ONLY FOR BODY AND NOT FOR MY MIND AND YOU HATE ERIKOS! LEAVE ME ALONE NEVER FOLLOW ME AGAIN!" Mika screamed making the birds of the forest fly away. Mika turned on her heal, grabbed the child, and walked into the forest.  
  
Vel stood there for a minute dumbstruck, than he sighed and walked in the other direction.  
  
Later Mika walked farther into the dense forest. There was no sound. She decided to turn around but Erikos ran off into the dusty clearing. "Erik no stop!" commanded Mika. She chased the child then out of nowhere a huge (non poisonous) snake came out of a hole. Erik ran to mika but tripped on the way. Mika drew her bow and fired at him in the eye. The snake screamed in pain.  
  
She picked up the child but the snake hit her with it's tail sending her flying forward. Erik was flung into a pile of bones, unharmed he just was knocked unconcious. Mika drew her bow but blood clouded her vison. she wiped it away but in doing so she let her gaurd down. The snake grabbed her bow and snapped it her squeased her in his coils. Mika began to feel her lungs pop. Then she screamed "VVVVVEEEELLLL!!!!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
Some were else   
  
Vel was siting on a log wallowing self pity. He did care about her, not just her body, but her as well, and as for the kid he was annoying but he could stand him. "VVVVVEEEELLLL!!!!!" he heard her screams "Mika",.... he said under his breath. He ran fast as his legs would could go. He worried for her, she was his friend.  
  
When he got into veiw Mika was laying on the ground panting. The snake seemed to be teasing her for the time being.  
  
****************************   
  
Mika lay there on the ground, pinned in a corner by the snake. It hissed at her. Her bow was snapped so she couldn't fight back, she had no weapon. The only thing she could do was pray, pray she and Erikos wouldn't feel much pain when they were swallowed whole. But then,  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Vel jumped out of nowhere and cut the snake. Not but much but a small one on it's face. "HIIIIIISSSSSSSSS" Vel slashed it. "You ain't so tough!" Than his vanity costed him dearly. The snake picked him up and threw him into a sharp rock "YOW!" he felt every spot in his body shoot with pain. "That's it your dead!" Vel charged at him once more.   
  
The battle lasted for what seemed like forever. But then, Vel panted hard he knew Mika's life depend on him. He kept fighting. The snake threw him back again. He saw a weak point he attacked the snake one last time this time he jumped on the head. When he had a good grip he drove his sword right through it's skull and then the snake immediately fell. He walked over to her.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Yeah, I guess so. It's just a flesh wound, that's all." Mika replied as she got up and made her way towards him. "Look at you! You're hurt!" She said worriedly.  
  
"I'm alright. It's just a few cuts..." He said trailing off.  
  
Mika gently touched his face, which made Vel shudder. His heartbeat quickened as he felt her fingers lightly tracing over some of the bruises on his face. He looked at her face, seeing how concerned she was, while observing him. Suddenly, he flinched as she touched one of his cuts.  
  
Noticing his reaction, mika quickly pulled her hands away from his face. "Sorry!" She said, apologizing.  
  
"It's alright." Vel replied.  
  
Mika sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up!" She offered as she took his paw in hers and led him towards the the stream. Once there, Mika made Vel sit on a log while she opened her med. box and started rummaging through it.  
  
'Let's see here: water, cloth, knife, salt, Sage Herbs!' Mika thought as she grabbed the bottle of Peroxide and some cotton balls. She then grabbed a clean rag and soaked it under the water at the river. Once she wrung the cloth out, she went over to Vel and started gently wiping away the dried blood on his face. While she was cleaning his face, she could feel that Vel was watching her. She started blushing, you could see it threw her fur.  
  
After about a minute or two, she put the now bloodied cloth aside and grabbed another rag and the bottle of Sage Herbs. She dabbed a bit of the solution onto the rag.  
  
"Ok, this might sting a little..." She said trailing off as she applied the soaked rag to Vel's face.  
  
Vel winced as he felt a little stinging sensation on the cut that Mika was cleaning.  
  
As she continued to clean Vel's cuts, she decided to speak."Thank you." mika mumbled quietly.  
  
"For what?" Vel asked surprised.  
  
"For beating the crap out of that snake for me." Mika said, smiling a bit.  
  
"No problem." Vel responded as he smiled as well.  
  
"...Vel...I'm sorry" she said starting to break up in tears. Vel said nothing.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddd-cut! thats were I left it.  
  
a grate thanks piewolvesnadsuch for spell correting it! ^_^ *gives you a pie*  
  
and heres a last minest song  
  
I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
  
Is written all over my face  
  
When you walk into the room,  
  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
  
Just makes me come unglued.  
  
Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
  
Is it fact or fiction,  
  
Oh the way I feel for you.  
  
So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
  
Should I say it.  
  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
  
Oh, I want you to know.  
  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated.  
  
Oh... just when I think I'm under control.  
  
I think I got a grip.  
  
Another friend tells me that, I'm always on your lips.  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
  
But think of what I'd  
  
Be losin', if your answer isn't yes.  
  
So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated.  
  
Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
  
So long for someone like you  
  
Oh, what do I do.  
  
Oh should I say it.  
  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
  
It's so complicated...  
  
It's so complicated...  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
Ohh...   
  
by Dawn Johnson Complicated,.... 


End file.
